


Private School Education

by summerdayghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Peter catches Harry in a delicate position.





	Private School Education

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of voyeurism. This is more than 100 words.

Peter couldn’t blame Harry for doing this. It was perfectly natural. Everybody needed to relieve built up tension somehow. Personally Peter had a tendency to get into fist fights whenever he felt particularly pent up over this, but Peter wasn’t most people. Most people did this and that was fine. Peter would probably be healthier if he did this more and fought people less (but he had an obligation to his city and the people he loved to fight crime).

However Peter had assumed that it was just common courtesy to do things like that in the privacy of one’s own bedroom or maybe the bathroom. Certainly never on the couch in the living room that the front door lead directly to even if one thought they were home alone. It was Peter’s apartment too after all.

Because Harry was on the couch that they share in the living room that they share. He looked thoroughly relaxed which much have been nice. Peter hadn’t been at ease for a long time. Harry was stroking himself at a slow and leisurely pace. He tiled back his head just a little bit and let out the most obscene moan. The moan made Peter think of begging.

Harry’s eyes were closed so he didn’t see him. Obviously he hadn’t heard him either. If he had heard him he would have stopped.

He knew the right thing to do would be to quietly sneak back into his room and stay there the whole night. Harry would never have to know that Peter had seen him in such a delicate state.

Peter wanted to do the right thing, and yet he found himself frozen in place eyes glued on Harry. It was like watching a car crash in that sense. Although car crashes were generally disasters and Peter wasn’t sure how he’d categorize this.

Harry moaned a second time. And a third and fourth on so on. It was as if he’d had enough of being silent. Each moan sounded more debauched than the one before. He would so embarrassed if he realized another living being was around to hear this.

He stilled his hand and began thrusting instead. His hips were moving so eagerly it made Peter blush. He couldn’t remember what those hips looked like still. The couch springs were squeaking at the same rhythm Harry was fucking his hand.

“Peter, oh, Peter, you’re doing so well,” Harry sighed, “Just keep on— yes, Peter, oh yes. That’s it, Peter. That’s right, Peter.”

Peter’s heart just about stopped. This was information he wasn’t supposed to have. Maybe it was some other Peter. It was a common enough name. He knew he entertaining that notion was foolish.

Harry smirked, “Enjoying the show?”

Peter blamed whatever fancy prep school Harry had attended. Going through puberty and a sexual awakening in an environment with no real privacy to be found had clearly done things to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
